Her Diary
by lovelondon
Summary: A girl's diary is never meant to be read, but sometimes it can bring two people together. A Hermione and Ron Oneshot.


**A Ron/Hermione One-shot**

**Her Diary**

-----------------------------------------------

_Dear Diary,_

_I think Ron is blind. Ever since we came back from defeating Voldmort. Well, helping Harry defeat Voldemort, I have been leaving little hints towards Ron and he still has not caught on. How oblivious can a person be? Just thinking about it makes me laugh._

_I do have good news. Ginny and Harry are back together! They make the cutest couple. Ginny is so happy now. I have not seen her this happy since she won the Quidditch Cup in her fifth year. I was in sixth year at the time. You know? Of course, you do not know. I haven't told you yet. I love looking back at the past!_

_I remember when I first got my Hogwarts letter at the age of eleven, almost twelve. I was so excited. Well, wouldn't you be. I thought I was just a non-important muggle girl. I didn't exactly know that word then. It was so funny. I went to Diagon Alley that day to get everything I needed for the school year. I got more, of course. I bet I bought every book in Flourish and Blots. Hey, I didn't know anything about the Wizarding World except mail was sent by owls. I had to learn from somewhere. _

_When I first got to school everybody just thought I was a know-it-all and a teacher's pet. I hated that. I heard Harry and Ron after Charms class talking about me. I couldn't take it anymore, everybody teasing me 'cause I was smart. I ran away, but not before bumping into them, on purpose. That night a troll, somehow, got into the castle. Yeah, that night my lick never kicked in. Yup, the troll came into the girl's bathroom where I had been crying that whole day. Ron and Harry came to my rescue. That is when our friendship began. _

_Second year, oh second year was great even though I was not exactly there for some of it. It was a year of a lot of 'firsts.' I was called a 'Mudblood' for the first time by Draco Malfoy. Ron stood up for me, well, sort of. The spell backfired because his wand was broken. He ended up throwing up slugs. Also, I was petrified by a baskalisk. Harry tells me that when I was in the Hospital Wing Ron was acting not himself. Smiles._

_In third year Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban to come after Harry, or so we thought. Ron and I fought a lot over his rat, Scabbers _**(A/N DIE!) **_and my cat, Crookshanks. He thought my cat ate his stupid little rat. Crookshanks would never do anything like that. He is too cute to do anything that bad, but Ron thought differently. Sometimes we would grab each other's hands. Once we noticed what we did we would rip our hands away, wide eyed, and stiffen. It was always funny for Harry and the twins. _

_There is one word to describe fourth year: jealousy. Harry was jealous of Cedric Diggory because he was dating Cho Chang, his love interest at the time. Ron was jealous of Victor Krum because he was a big Quidditch star and was taking me to the Yule Ball. I was jealous of Fleur Delacour. After the second task of the TriWizard Tournament she went up and kissed Ron on the cheek. I was so mad! She kissed MY Ron. Oh my god, did I just write that?_

_In fifth year both Ron and I were chosen Gryffindor prefects. We had to spend a lot of extra time together. I have to say, it was nice. Ron also made the Quidditch Team for Gryffindor House. He became their new Keeper because Oliver Wood, the old Keeper and Captain, already graduated back in our third year. The Slytherins called him their king because he, let us say, didn't perform his best with people watching and let a lot of people score. Before one of the games I kissed him. Only on the cheek though. It was just to wish him good luck! _

_Sixth year was hard for me. Yes, Ron and I got into a lot of fights; when has that changed. What was bothering me was Ron and Lavender Brown's relationship. They would have snogging sessions like five times a day. Most of those little sessions were RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY FACE! That was disturbing, very disturbing. I mean, would you want the person that you **love **snogging right in your face with another girl…_

At the end of the sentence Ron stopped reading her diary. Hermione loved him? It was too hard to believe.

Harry and Hermione were living at the Burrow with him and his family. Ever since Harry killed Lord Voldemort he had no where to stay. The Dursley's would not let him go back, and he did not want to. Hermione just wanted to live in the Wizarding World not the Muggle World.

"Ronald Billius Weasley! Have you been reading my diary!" A teenage girl stood in the doorway. She had wavy light brown hair and sweet chocolate eyes. She was average height, not too tall and not too short.

"Um, no," Ron replied. He still had Hermione's diary in his hands. The girl walked over to him and took the book out of his hands to see which pages he had read.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no," Hermione muttered under her breath. She fell back onto Ginny's worn out bed, her head in her hands.

"Hermione," Ron said, sitting down next to her, "I love you too." Hermione looked up from her hands.

"Really?" Ron nodded his head. He leaned down to kiss her. When they finally broke apart, they put their foreheads together.

"I love you," Hermione whispered, grinning.

"I love you too."

"Everybody! Ginny and I have big news! Come downstairs!" Harry Potter's voice flooded the entire house.

Ron and Hermione got up and walked down the stairs, hand in hand. Once everybody in the house was in the living area the big news was told.

"We are getting married!" exclaimed Ginny and Harry together, grinning ear to ear.

-----------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for reading and remember to review.**


End file.
